Star Command Patrol Ship
Background (written by Mackenzie Coker) Class -''' Light patrol Ship 'Crew -' One plus 2 optional. Upto 4 passengers and 2 detainees. '''MDC by Location Dual Laser Cannon - 300 Cockpit - 500 Winglets (2) - 450 each Force Field - 300 per side (1800 total) Main Body - 2000 AR -''' 15 'Armour -' Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (4d4md) Depleting the MDC of the main body means the ship is in tatters, with life support and contragravity systems knocked out, and unable to fight or move under its own power except for launching missiles. If the ship is reduced to -200 MDC, it explodes, doing 1D4x100md to all other ship components and any target within 1000 feet of the explosion. '''Speed Flying - Mach 4 in an atmosphere, Mach 10 in space FTL - 6 light years per hour using a CG-drive. Range: Effectively unlimited; life support and consumables will keep the crew alive for six months. Statistical Data Height: 20 feet Width: 30 feet Length: 75 feet Weight: 175 tons Cargo: Can carry up to 40 tons of cargo. Power System: Nuclear; average energy life of 15 years. Market Cost: 20 million credits, rare Weapon Systems Dual Laser Cannon (1) Mounted under the cockpit, facing the front. Primary Purpose - Anti-Ship. Damage: 4D6x10md per blast. Rate of Fire: Equal to number of hand to hand attacks of the pilot. Effective Range: 8000 feet, 16 000 feet in space Payload - Effectively unlimited. Missile Launchers (2) These launchers are built into the ship's main body. The launchers can only engage targets in front of the ship. Primary Purpose - Anti-Ship/Fighter Mega-Damage - Varies with missile type. Rate of Fire - One at a time or volleys of two, four, eight, or ten missiles per launcher equal to pilots attacks Effective Range - Varies by missile type Payload - 30 per launcher. Typically uses heavy plasma missiles Bonuses Use Vehicle Combat training in addition to the following +2 to dodge +1 to strike with ranged weapons Systems of Note Long Range Communications - Range 300 000 miles Radar - Range 1500 miles, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 3 feet at 5 miles, as small as 15 feet out to 10 miles and as small as 30 feet out to 20 miles. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the fighter. Range - 300 miles Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 1500 miles and can target upto 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infra-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 1000ft ; sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 1000ft. Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft. Field of vision: 140 degrees Spotlights - Range: 1000ft Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the unit . Explosive damage is fairly contained — 500ft radius; does 2d6x100md. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 1 light year Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 36 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Detainment cells (2) - Each cell contains a cot and fresher for the detainee. Walls are electrified to more than a simple touch pressure as is the hatch when the cell is secured. Floor and ceiling are also electrified once the outer section is penetrated. References used Wikipedia Toy Story Phaseworld Dimension Book Rifts RPG